Pulsing Desires
by Silvermanga
Summary: A very lemony Yaoi! Orokabu :3 In tall grass, Kabuto and orochimaru are having a lot of fun. Expecially when it's Kabuto's first time.


This is my second on-shot! :3

* * *

"D-dont stop!" screamed an silver haired boy. The boy was lying on a pile of soft grass, more, knee-deep grass surrounded him. His fingers lay entangled in long silky ebony hair. The boy moaned and arched up into his seductive predator. "Oh...oh orochi..."

The predator looked up a moment."You like that, eh?" The boy responed by pushing the predator's head down and moving his lower body akwardly.

"P-please!" The boy cried. "Just more, now..." The boy arched as high as he could so his enlarged head would brush against the man.

The man licked what was offered, but only the tip. He the blew cool air out. In responce, pre-essence peeked out. the man gave a smile, and flicked out his long purple tounge, licking up the milky white substance."I'm not done yet, kabuto."

The boy, Kabuto, figited."But Orochimaru, I-I don't think I could hold it."

The predator,Orochimaru, ruffled the kids hair."Just give me a sec, Its your first time and this may hurt." Orochimaru slowly peeled off his own clothes. As he reached his jeans, he groaned. They had shrunk, or rather, he had grown to large. Pulling out his knife, he cut his jeans."Sixth time this week"He grumbled as he cut and worked them off.

Meanwhile, Kabuto had started feeling his own body. He wondered at the changes that occured, how intence and wonderful it had all felt. How Orochimaru had taken his length, and played with every inch and muscles He touched his own tip but a hand stopped him."Nuhuh"Said the husky, yearning voice."Mine."

Kabuto had forgotten that Orochimaru had been undressing, and the boy took in a huge ammount of breath. Orochimaru let out a chuckle"Touch all you want."

Kabuto was afraid.'w-what if I hurt him' he thought. Orochimaru seemed to read his mind for he reached for Kabuto's hand. Grabbing his hand, he guided him.

Kabuto marvled at how much bigger Orochimaru was. After a few practice guides, Kabuto shook off Orochimaru's hand and took possetion. Kabuto Pushed orochimaru back into a laying position. He then took his length. It was so strange to him yet wonderfully enticing. He licked the tip and blew, copying Orochimaru's own actions from earlier, but it didn't cause as much as a reaction. But when he started to nibble, things got hot. Orochimaru started arching himself, causing Kabuto to gag a few times.

At the brink of explosion, Orochimaru pulled away."Now...time..."Orochimaru had to catch his laboring breath"Time for the...best part."

Orochimar sat himself up, then directed Kabuto to turn and face on his knees. Kabuto obeyed. Orochimaru pulled out a crystal bottle and popped it open. He squirted a few drops on his hands and rubbed it vigerously on his manhood, trying to stiffle his moans. He poured mor onto his three fingers and placed them at the entrance of Kabuto's entrance. He then inserted a finger and was rewarded with a cry."Hush"Soothed the predator.

"Just hurry!" Orochimaru smiled

"It will be painfull if I hurry." He started to insert the second finger but Kabuto's words stopped him, and he pulled out.

"Just do it now!" He rammed up against Orochimarus stiff manhood, but it did not enter.

"Dont say I didn't warn you!" said the groaing predator, and he rammed his needing cock into Kabuto's buttocks. Kabuto cried out and struggled to pull away the foreign object by instinks, But orochimaru had instantly placed his hands on Kabuto's manhood. which settled him done."Ready?" But he didn't give him a chance to reply.

Orochimaru rammed into him slowly but his rocks quickend as his need grew. Each thrust he pulled out untill his hot head was barely inside then thrusted back in, which caused groans from Kabuto. In, out, in out, in out. Orochimaru kept going, his desires building. when he started raching Kabuto's prostrate, the boy was screaming"Oh Go..., oh...oh!!"

He knew it was coming, so he grabbed Kabuto's cock."Im going to pull out" He hissed.

"No!" Was the response, so he kept going.

Kabuto started to ram back, which caused to much pleasure. Kabuto spilled his seed into Orochimaru's hand, which kept squirting out.

White hot flashes came and went as Orochimaru had injected his hot, long awaiting seed into kabuto, and he rode it out, still pounding into kabuto.

Finally they collapsed, exaughsted in each others arms.

"Th-that was wonderful" Gasped Kabuto

"Yea" Murmmered Orochimaru. He held onto Kabuto a few minutes.

But then something started to grow that was pressed against his stomac chuckled, as his grew in length along with his."I guess your ready for more."

* * *

**Wow this one is sucky. This was done late at night, also on no word pad, so the spellin' is all messed up. x(**


End file.
